So, Where to Next?
by Mahanny
Summary: The only ending I accept for Keith and Shiro. An apology, a memory, and a confession.


The lions disappeared into the sky full of stars. Keith let out a shaky sigh and looked down. Shiro, standing behind him, was able to feel his change of mood. He put a hand on his shoulder and Keith looked behind.

"Keith, everything okay?"

"Yeah, just—" he looked up at the sky again and stared at that starry infinity for a few seconds. "I'm going to miss it."

Shiro nodded as the others started to drag his feet back to their rooms.

"Well, we should go back to bed," Keith's lips pressed into a thin smile. "Night, Shiro."

"Keith, wait."

He stopped and turned back to him. Shiro took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

"I—I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Is it me or are you... nervous?"

Shiro swallowed hard and scoffed. "Wish I wasn't, but, yes. I think so."

"What is it?" Keith frowned, worried. "You know you can tell me anything."

Shiro's lips twitched into a little smile. "I know."

They exchanged a long look before Shiro broke silence again.

"Could we meet tomorrow? In our place."

Keith raised his eyebrows. Shiro knew what he was thinking. Last time he'd made him wait. Actually, he hadn't shown up. Something he was still regretting.

"Sure. But are you okay? Is everything—"

"Don't worry, Keith. I just want to give you something."

Shiro noticed how Keith blushed slightly and couldn't help but smile.

"Um," Keith cleared his throat. He was fidgeting and gripping the hem of his shirt. "Okay. See you tomorrow, then."

Shiro nodded with a smile and walked past him. Keith looked up at the sky, the sparkle of the stars reflecting on his eyes. 

* * *

Kosmo was waiting by his side as Keith was petting him. He'd brought him for support in case something could end up badly. He didn't know why he was so nervous or worried, but Shiro had never acted like this. Since when didn't he tell him things straightforward?

He was watching the sun setting. This was their place. He'd waited for him there before. He looked down, sadness crossing his face. He didn't want to go through such disappointment again. He didn't know if he'd be able to—

"I didn't know if you'd come."

He got startled by the sound of Shiro's voice. He was wearing normal clothes rather than his Atlas uniform. It was good to see him like that. Normal.

"I didn't know if you would, actually."

Shiro smiled and stood next to him to face the sunset.

"I'm sorry I didn't show up the last time."

Keith nodded, his eyes fixed on some point in front of him. He was too nervous to look at him.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I was... obsessed with work, stressed with everything that was going on. I should've been here."

"You are now."

Shiro looked at him from the corner of his eye and then realized Kosmo was lying on the ground.

"Good. What I'm going to tell you is something that involves us three."

Keith looked at him with interest. "What's all this mystery about?"

Shiro sighed. "Remember what we used to talk about years ago? Travelling far away, exploring the universe, finding new places that haven't been discovered yet."

Keith looked down and folded his arms. "Yeah. Of course I do."

"I think it's time, don't you?"

Keith rubbed his neck and looked at Kosmo. His throat closed. "I mean—sure. Why not? I guess it might be a good idea for me to give it a try."

"For you?"

"Kosmo likes it too. So why not?"

Shiro frowned and took his hand. Keith gasped and looked at their hands.

"Aren't you forgetting about someone?"

Keith looked into his eyes, surprised. "You—you want to come?"

"It was our dream, remember? You didn't think I wouldn't go, right?"

Keith's lips twitched into a smile and Shiro took a deep breathe.

"Keith, when you—, when you brought me back, I dreamed about you."

"You told me."

"Yes, but what I mean is... I don't think I'd ever want to share my life with anyone but... you."

Keith stared at him in silence and cleared his throat, nervous. "What... what do you mean?"

Shiro smiled, nervous as well. "I think... when I woke up and saw you there, I realized something. I think—I think I've been trying to deny something I've known for a while now."

Keith's chest moved up and down as he breathed deeply. Shiro cupped one of his cheeks with his hand and Keith gasped once again.

"I'm in love with you."

Keith could only hear the echo of his heartbeat in his ears. Shiro was coming closer, but instead of thinking, Keith just suddenly pressed his lips into his. He closed his eyes as he gripped a fistful of Shiro's shirt.

Shiro's pressed his forehead against Keith's and sighed with a smile. "Wow, okay. I think that means—"

"Pack your things. We're leaving. Tonight," Keith breathed him in without opening his eyes. "Also, I'm never letting you go."

Shiro smiled before kissing him again. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all. Keith had Shiro for eternity, and that's what mattered.

"So, where to next?"


End file.
